If Only This Played out on Screen
by JCap
Summary: A series of 'What happens when the camera fade's out...' It's basically my crazy mind making Callie and Arizona do what we want them to do on-screen. We can dream right? First One-Shot - Dark Was The Night


After another fantastic response to my last one shot, I'm powering forward and delivering a new one to you all! I have to say this one is more sadness then anything else. It follows on from when the phone cut's off in 8x09, leaving the doc's in the OR wondering what the hell happened to Karev and Grey.

I was thinking, now that I've finished my 4th one shot and I've developed a taste for them…..perhaps I should post them all as one collection of 'One-Shots? Instead of throwing them out as singles. What do you reckon? Also, now that we're into a disgustingly long hiatus, if you guys want to throw out some ideas for a one shot you'd like to hear just let me have it. Give me some ideas in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can come up with…

Last little note, I'm about 3/4s of the way through an update to All Around the World, so please….don't hate me….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Working in a hospital, you'd expect everyday to be filled with misery and despair. It was a place that people flocked to in their desperate time of need. Granted, many patients would arrive and leave fighting fit…..or at least on the road to recovery.

Doctors are in training for so many years. Within those years they're taught to detach themselves from the patient. To think of them as a name rather than a face. For some doctors that becomes….easier, with time.

No….

Nothing about being a doctor was easy. Loss was inevitably something that came with the job. You continue to learn and strive to implement everything you've been taught to save a life….but sometimes even with all that knowledge and ability, you can't save everyone.

Doctor's aren't Gods….no matter how much some will try to tell you otherwise.

Seattle Grace Mercy West had always had its ups and downs, just like it's staff. There'd been many dark days in its passed…..and today was to be added to that list. Almost every surgeon had been on high alert with their own catastrophe and because of that, the rest of the hospitals happenings hadn't been spread around like wildfire. At least, not in the way things usually did at Seattle Grace.

Arizona Robbins was just one of the surgeons in high demand tonight. She had a case on the OR table and Karev on loud speaker with another case incoming from Bentley hospital. Well, they _had_ been incoming…..until a crash had sounded down the phone before cutting out completely.

The OR had become deafeningly silent. Meredith was with Karev and knowing the ambulance they'd been travelling in had been stationary on the highway…..that crashing noise was no music to anyone's ears; especially Derek, who was stood opposite the blonde in the OR room.

It was Jackson that had cut through the silence. Mark had then become the man in charge, instructing Jackson to take over where Derek left off. While the change was taking place, no one had paid attention to the rigid blonde that still stood at the side of the young boys table. It wasn't until Mark looked towards Arizona that he noticed her chest moving rapidly…..her eye's wide in fear. 'Arizona? You OK?' She didn't answer. 'Dr Robbins….I need you to focus here. Talk to me…' Still the blonde just stood, her breathing continuing to quicken.

_Great _Mark thought. _Two surgeons down_….just what he needed!

He called a nurse over, asking her to escort the blonde out of the OR. 'Arizona, I'm going to need you to step back from the table and go take a breather. Me and Avery have got this.' He looked at the approaching nurse. 'Have someone page Torres.'

Arizona blinked a few times as she felt a firm yet gentle tug on her right arm. She allowed herself to be guided out of the OR and into the scrub room. The nurse assisted in removing the surgeons mask and gloves before returning to the OR. Hands braced on the edge of the sinks is where Owen Hunt found Arizona a couple of minutes later.

'Arizona?' He came into the scrub room, glancing through the glass into the OR. 'Everything alright in there?'

She exhaled loudly, attempting to get her emotions under control. She turned, leaning her ass against the edge of the sink. Her eyes were closed and arms folded firmly across her chest. A few moments passed before she opened her eyes and nodded. 'Yea….it's…..he's fine. The boy's going to be fine. Mark's got it under control.'

Owen nodded slightly. He wasn't sure why the blonde looked so upset if her patient was doing alright. Unless…..she'd heard about Henry somehow. He knew Arizona and Teddy were close, so the blonde was bound to be upset for her friend. Henry was, or….._had_ been…..a great guy. The _perfect_ guy for Teddy. How the hell was he meant to go break the news to the cardio surgeon that Henry hadn't made it through the surgery? Seeing Arizona's supposed reaction in here was _not_ helping to control his nerves. 'Are you going to be OK?'

She took a few seconds to reply. 'Yea, I'm….I'm good.' She closed her eyes again, hanging her head. The Chief of Surgery took a step closer, bringing his hand to rest on her shoulder. A sob worked its way up the blonde's body, finally escaping her mouth. He felt his own tears pierce the corners of his eyes. 'I'm sorry…' the blonde almost whispered as she wiped at some falling tears.

'Hey, it's OK….it's OK. Cristina did everything she could. _Everything. _Henry's condition was never going to get any better and…..why are you looking at me like that?' He finished as Arizona stared back at him.

'Henry? What happened to Henry?'

Owen stared blankly back at her. 'Ugh, he was…..wait. Isn't that what you're…..I mean, you're upset and….'

'Henry's….dead?' the blonde interrupted. 'Teddy's Henry?'

Owen looked back at her with a mixture of confusion and sympathy in his eyes. Finally he nodded. 'Cristina pronounced him dead 10 minutes ago. He….he was bleeding out into his lungs and trachea. They did everything they could….'

Arizona's mouth lay open….her mind reeling from the information overload. 'I can't…..I don't….' She shook her head, images of how her broken friend must be feeling. 'Teddy?'

'She doesn't know yet. She was pulled into surgery. She thinks….' he looked to the ground, 'I had to tell her he pulled through.'

Squeezing her eye's closed, Arizona turned away from her boss, her hands moving up to thread through her hair. 'This can't be happening…' Her best friend's husband had died….and she still didn't know. Teddy was under the presumption that he was still alive. She knew herself they'd hold off telling the cardio surgeon until she'd stabilized her own patient. Her hands moved down, covering her tear stained face. 'This can't be happening…' she repeated.

She'd been so happy for her friend the last few months. It had been a refreshing change to see the self proclaimed _attachment Barbie _be so in love. Though the couple hadn't been together that long, it was clear they were made for each other.

Her mind drifted to Callie and how she'd feel if something happened to her wife. She shook her head…..it hurt to even think about it. That's what had her out here in the scrub room in the first place. That crash noise that sounded down the phone….it had taken her back to a place she really didn't want to remember.

'Arizona…' Owen started, knocking the blonde from her thoughts. 'If you didn't know about Henry, what was wrong?'

Taking in a deep breath she turned to the chief. 'We were on speaker to Karev and Meredith. There was…..a loud noise. It sounded like….like their ambulance got hit.' A quiet sob left her mouth. 'The line went dead before we could even ask what happened.'

Owens eye's were wide as he quickly pulled out his cell. 'When was this…' he asked, quickly dialling a number.

'Just a few minutes ago. Derek left the OR just before me…'

Putting the cell to his ear, Owen began to back away. 'Go take a breath Dr Robbins…' he told her. 'And please, stay clear of OR 2.' Turning, he opened and exited the scrub room. Tonight was not a good night to be the man in charge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As her mind ticked over, Callie's emotions continued to get the better of her. Midway through her 100th circling of the attending's lounge, she turned to the wall and kicked out at it in frustration. 'Arghhh, god damn it!' she growled, as pain shot through her foot. Turning away from the wall, she hobbled over to the bench, slumping down to hold her head in her hands.

How could she have been so sloppy? Why had she taken her eye off what Jackson was doing? This was her fault, she knew it. Sure it was Jackson that had performed the surgery but she was meant to be _observing_ him. Guiding him and instructing him.

Instead, what had she been doing? Checking out J Lo's latest fashion, that's what! She felt like a failure. This patient was fighting for her life on an OR table because of _her_ carelessness. If this woman died she'd be in serious, _serious_ trouble. Even if she survived, it was probable that the hospital would be sued for negligence and to be honest, she wouldn't blame them. She had neglected her. She had neglected her teaching because she thought her attending could handle it.

Taking in a deep breath, she let it out audibly just as her pager went off. Quickly grasping the plastic box on her hip she read 911 to OR 1. 'Shit…' Rushing to her feet she glided….with a slight limp, towards the door.

A few minutes later she stepped into the OR with a mask held to her face to see Mark and Jackson bent over what looked like a child on the table. 'Mark? You paged me 911?'

The plastic surgeon never looked up from the patient. 'Well it could be 911. Robbins froze during surgery. Luckily she was just observing at the time.'

Callie furrowed her brows. 'She froze? Why?' She looked at Jackson, who hadn't even acknowledged her presence since she came in the room.

'We were on speaker to Karev and Grey. Their ride's conked out on the highway and we heard some sort bang before the line went dead.'

'The line went dead? Wait, you think they've got hit by something?'

Mark's eye's looked up at the Latina briefly before looking back at the mangled face of the 10 year old boy on the table. 'No idea Torres. All I know is Robbins froze and needed to be escorted out of the OR. Thought it was best you went to talk to her.'

She nodded her head slightly. 'Yea, OK. Thanks.' She looked towards the scrub room which appeared to be empty. 'Do you know where she went?'

'All I know is how perfect this little boys face is going to be once I'm finished with it. That's if I can get on with my work without any more distractions…'

Glancing between her best friend and Jackson, the Latina turned and left OR 1. Disposing of the mask, she headed down the halls of the hospital in search of her wife. Only a minute into her search, her cell buzzed in her scrub trouser pocket.

'_I need to see you. I'm in our on-call room. A x'_

Putting the cell back in her scrub pocket, she picked up the pace towards the other side of the hospital. It was nearly 5 minutes later when she grasped the handle of the on-call room door. Entering the room she found her wife pacing around the middle of the floor. The blonde's head shot up, looking back at her through bloodshot eyes.

'Arizona, baby…' She closed the door behind her, locking it out of habit. 'Mark told me what happened in the OR…' She took a couple of steps as Arizona moved swiftly towards her. Reaching each other, the blonde sank into her wife's arms. 'Hey….hey, Arizona. Shhh, it's OK. Everything's going to be alright.' She tightened her hold around the trembling peds surgeon, running her hands soothingly over her back. 'I'm sure Alex and Meredith are alright.'

They stood in silence for a few moments until Callie asked the question that had popped into her head the minute Mark had said crash. 'Did it remind you of our accident baby?' For months after their own crash, Arizona had woken up in a cold sweat after re-living the accident in her dreams.

The blonde pulled out of Callie's embrace, feeling comforted as her wife wiped away her tears. 'I'm sorry, it's stupid. It happened so long ago but….'

'Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me. It was an awful experience….for both of us. We pulled through though baby. We're both fine so shh, it's OK. Alex and Meredith are gona be fine too, you'll see. Everything's like it was.'

Arizona's face scrunched up again as she shook her head. 'N-no, it's not. Henry…..Henry's….' she broke down in tears, crashing her body into her wife's again.

The Latina stood completely confused as to what the hell was going on. 'What do you mean Henry? Arizona….what's wrong?' To her the blonde seemed to be jumping from topic to topic.

The blonde's face was pressed into Callie's neck, making her words barely audible as she continued to cry. 'He's…..dead. Henry died.'

Callie's mouth fell open. 'Teddy's Henry?' She felt the blonde nod her head on her shoulder. She couldn't believe it. Ok, he was a terminally ill man, but he was doing so well lately. Her mind drifted to Teddy. She squeezed her own eye's closed, burying her head into Arizona's neck. 'I can't believe it…' she whispered.

They stood there, rocking each other for a few minutes. Something suddenly dawned on the Latina as she thought about the cardio surgeon. 'Arizona, does Teddy know?'

Bringing her head up, the blonde shook her head. 'No…' came her shaky reply. 'She's in surgery and Owen needs her to stabilize her patient before….' She wasn't given the chance to finish as Callie left her embrace and turned around. 'Cal, he's right. She can't be told until….'

Turning back to her wife she held her hands up. 'I know that Arizona but its _my _fault Teddy's in surgery right now.' She sighed heavily, rubbing at her temples.

'What are you talking about….your fault?'

The Latina looked dejectedly back at the blonde. 'The surgery Teddy was pulled into is because of me Arizona. Jackson….I was meant to be observing him doing spinal surgery but….but instead I sat back, reading a magazine, thinking he could fly solo. I _thought_ he could do it himself.' She leant back slightly and her back met the door. 'He left a loose screw inside her and it's been tearing through her heart ever since.'

'Oh god…' the blonde gasped.

Callie closed her eyes, really not wanting to see any sort of disappointment on her wife's face. 'I know it's my fault Arizona. I'm Jackson's teacher. I should have been teaching him.' Her hands came down at her sides forcefully, thrusting against the solid wood behind her. 'If that woman dies, it's all on me. And Teddy….it's my fault she never got to say goodbye to her husband.'

Her own upset turning into sympathy for her wife's situation, Arizona came forward, bringing her hands up to cup the Latina's face. 'Cal. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. You have to realise it's just a…'

'Ofcourse it's my fault. I left him to do it alone. He's a _resident_….he was _my_ resident. It's _me_ that's gona get sued. It's _me _that Teddy's going to hate. Its _me_ that's a failure here.' Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she finally let herself break down into the strong arms of her wife.

They both sobbed once again on each other's shoulders. 'She'd only just found him Callie. She was so happy.'

'She deserved to be happy.' Callie whispered. 'She's been through so much.'

'Just like us…' the blonde added. She placed a gentle kiss on the Latina's exposed neck. 'I don't know what I'd so if I lost you Callie.'

'Me too.' The Latina replied, tightening her hold on her wife. 'But I'm not going anywhere Arizona. I love you….and I'm not going anywhere.'

A few moments passed and the soft kisses Arizona placed on Callie's neck became harder. They began to drift up the Latina's jaw, to her cheek and finally on her lips. Callie brought her hands up to grasp behind Arizona's head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The blondes hands began to roam over her wife's upper body….stroking, squeezing and exploring her covered torso. When the hands travelled to the hem of her pants, Callie pulled out of the kiss.

'What are you doing?' she whispered.

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes….almost pleadingly. 'I….I need to feel you…'

Understanding, Callie let her wife take complete control of her body. She felt herself tugged away from the door and led towards the bunk bed. Eager hands quickly removed scrub tops and scrub trousers along with 2 sets of underwear. Pushing the Latina down on the mattress, Arizona settled herself half on top of her. Positioning her right leg between Callie's legs, she slowly moved her hips….her sex rubbing teasingly along a toned thigh. Her face hovered above her wife's. 'I love you…' she whispered against her lips. 'If anything happens to either of us, I want you to remember how much I love you.' A stray tear foamed in the corner of eye, quickly spilling out and tracing down her cheek.

'Hey…' Callie told her. 'Nothing is going to happen to us. I know how much you love me. It's almost as much as I love you.' She grabbed the back of the blonde's head with her left hand, pulling her back into another kiss. She manoeuvred her wife until she was completely covered by her body. They began to move in sync, rubbing their centres against one another's thighs.

'I need to taste you…' the blonde spoke. Slowly making her way down the Latina's body, she eventually settled between her thighs. Wasting no time, she dipped her head and poked her tongue out to lick firmly over and between the lips in front of her. She was momentarily surprised to notice the lack of wetness coming from her wife. It was a rare occasion when the Latina wasn't completely soaked after a heavy make out session.

Circumstances were different today however. So much had happened. So many things were circling both of their minds. Arizona needed to feel this connection with her wife though. She needed to love her because….who knows what's around the corner.

Pushing her wet tongue through Callie's lips, she used her hands to spread her legs just that little bit further apart. Callie trembled beneath her as she made contact with the nerve ending. After only a few moments of teasing, Callie's juices began to flow, mingling with her wife's saliva. The blonde groaned in approval upon tasting her. Extending her tongue she pushed it as deep as she could inside the Latina, who's hips thrust against her face.

They moved perfectly together, Arizona allowing Callie to set the pace as her tongue continued to make love to her sex. The blondes hands grasped the Latina's hips, pulling them down harder onto her face as she felt Callie's leg's tensing. 'Arizona…' Callie whispered. She brought her hand to the back of the blonde's head, pulling her harder against her sex while she ground down. 'Fuck….that's….I'm…' Her back arched, her thighs tightened and when she felt firm fingers glide deep inside her walls, she came undone. She jerked herself over and over again against her wife's mouth, who continued to lap up her arousal effortlessly. When the wave's subsided, Callie's body slumped into the mattress. Within seconds she felt Arizona's body upon hers.

'Open your eye's Calliope.'

Lifting her lids, Callie stared into her wife's dark blue orbs. The blonde grabbed her hands, bringing them above their heads on the mattress.

'I'm so close…' Arizona whispered. Bringing her wife to orgasm with her mouth always sent her to the brink of release.

With the bunk bed being so small, the blonde placed her left foot on the ground by the bed. Leg's entwined, she was in the perfect position to rub her sex against her wife's. She thrust between Callie's leg's with such force that the Latina felt a second orgasm building within her already. Arizona's fingers squeezed the slender ones laced with her own as she felt the tension inside her stomach begin to unravel. 'Oh…..oh god, Calliope….'

'Let go baby. I'll catch you. I'll always catch you.'

Digging her face into the Latina's neck, Arizona rode over the edge. Her thighs clamped down on the drenched thigh between them, she didn't stop her movements though. She continued to thrust her hips furiously into the Latina, who was so close herself. 'Arizona….baby, oh my….fuck….' Unlacing their fingers, her hands shot down to Arizona's ass, pulling her harder between her legs. 'Oh fuck, Arizona I'm….' The words that followed were unintelligible as a second orgasm ripped through her.

They continued to shudder against one another for several moments until exhaustion over rode stimulation. Lifting her leg from the floor, Arizona shifted her body until she lay draped across Callie's left hand side. No words were spoken for several minutes. No words were needed right now. They were both content to just lay, holding onto their wife in silence.

That silence of course didn't last too long. A pager sounded from within the pool of clothes on the floor. Arizona closed her eyes, reluctant to leave the safe bubble she and her wife were in.

'Are you going to get that?'

Lifting herself up, the blonde made her way to the strewn about clothes. 'Am I going to get it…._yes. _Do I want to get it….._no._' Picking up a pair of scrub bottoms she retrieved the pager from inside the pocket. The lack of bunny sticker on the back of the device showed her that this wasn't her own pager. _No new message_. 'Great…' she mumbled.

'What's up?' Callie asked, lifting herself from the bed.

''It's not your pager going off.' She tossed the scrub pants over to her wife and bent down to pick up the other pair. Reading the message on her own pager she let out a sigh. 'The Chief wants to see me.'

Slipping into her pants, the Latina looked at her wife. 'You want me to come with you?'

Arizona shook her head as she started getting ready. 'N-no, it's fine. I'll be fine. It's probably about Karev and Grey.' She avoided looking at the Latina in fear she'd start crying the second their eyes met.

Coming up to her wife, Callie took hold of her arm, gently coaxing her into turning. 'I _want_ to come with you…' she told her, leaving no room for an argument.

With a weak smile, Arizona nodded. 'Thank you.' Callie dipped her head and the blonde closed the distance, pressing their lips together tenderly.

Finishing getting ready, they moved towards the door. Grasping the handle, Callie paused and looked at her wife. 'Whatever happens when I open this door; with Teddy, with Karev and Grey and even with my patient….we can do this. We'll be strong because we've got each other.'

Arizona smiled and nodded. 'For always.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
